Sonic X: Twisted Remake/Quotes
These are quotes from Sonic X: Twisted Remake. :Knuckles: "I forgot, you're as helpless as a welfare mom." "Curious Knux" ---- :Cream: "Yay, I didn't even have to cut myself!" :"A Visit" ---- :Sonic: to Chris who has litterally wet his pants in fear "That's why you should never share a bed with him." :"A Visit" ---- :Amy: "Your stick figures suck." :Tanaka: "Acutally, it's Japanese Kanji, just like my relatives would use. It's perfect for writing your motto in." :Knuckles: "Deadbeat drunks use it for tattoos." :Sonic: "Or our editors are just too lazy to change things to English." :Knuckles: "Stop referencing the show!" "Destruction of the 4th Wall" ---- :Charmy: "Vector, where do babies come from?" :Vector: "Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much, they get drunk and go to a sleazy motel. After they get married, the woman keeps nagging at the man at how he's bad at everything, especially his job, and the man says he can't take it anymore. Nine months later, a baby is born. :"Blowing Up the House" ---- :Charmy: "Please don't hit me..." :Vector: "That won't be funny when the cops show up." "A Team That Sleeps Together" ---- :Sonic: "Man, this place is bigger than Eggman's butt!" ---- :Cream: "What does 'making out' mean?" ---- :Tails: " He'll have to live down there and get married down there and have kids down there, then the kids will marry each other and have more kids and they'll be hillbillies in the sewer and the banjo playing will drive us insane!" "A Big Clog" ---- :Knuckles: Yeah, yeah. Now where's the Master Emerald? of Chris' mom's awards falls from a shelf and hits him in the head DAAAAAAA- !!!to outside of Thorndyke Mansion "Thorndyke Dinner Disaster" ---- :Big: I brought a box of fishing tackle... and the Prince of Darkness. stares "Show And Tell" ---- :Charmy: Knuckles in a Chao suit Are you Knuckles? :Knuckles: sarcastically No, I'm actually a giant chao creature. :Charmy: Wow, for a second there I thought you were- :Knuckles:mask It is me, you dunce!! "Thorndyke Dinner Disaster" ---- :Tails: I don't remember eating carrots. :Sonic: Ugh, TMI, dude... :Cream: So that's where those went! "The Night We All Got Sick" ---- :Sonic: "Damn you, milk! You sneaky b******d!" ---- :Tails: Forget it, he's never going to come out of that coma! ---- :Sonic: Werewolves are just made up, like fairies, and Ryan Seacrest. ---- :bursts in to the bathroom and panickedly shouts Mr. Knuckles!!! There's a spider in the other room and Cheese won't get it!!! :Knuckles: Cream! :contuinies to panic :Knuckles: Cream, Get out! Cream around :turns back around and still contuinies to panic :Knuckles: I said out! urinates on her Whoops... :Cream: cries ---- :Sonic: Tails Oh, yeah?! If it weren't for me, you'd still be living with that family of birds! "If I Didn't Have You" ---- :Knuckles: Chris, no one here respects you enough to get you damn vaccinations. "Back at the Neverland Ranch" ---- :Sonic: seeing Chris run over by a milk truck Meh, I never liked the kid anyway. He kinda creeps me out. "Ramen's Joy" ---- :Cream: remote at TV and breaks it Die, retarded dinosaur, die!!! :Tails: sarcastically Nice going, Cream. :Amy: We're going to need a new TV. :Tails: No kidding! "Demon Dino" ---- :Tails: Quiet! I'm trying to watch Youtube Poop! "YTP Panic" ---- :Amy: a thank you card from the mayor Knuckles, your name's not on it. :grabs the note and looks at it. :Knuckles: a flat tone Tails, Cream and Amy, could you leave the room for a second? :Cream and Amy run out of the room while Knuckles stands up :Knuckles: a deep breath and releasing with... F-! :is cut off by a loud chord from an organ and whole flock of birds start flying away. :Chris: heard Knuckles outside Good God, that is the loudest profanity I've ever heard Knuckles say! :Sonic: Nah, he's said louder ones. ---- :Espio: his chao Peaches! Get off of him! Only bad girls do that! "What a Load" ---- :Sonic: Knuckles I dare you to climb up on the roof and shout a swear word at the top of your lungs. :Tails: But Ella's inside with the windows open. "Truth or Dare" ---- :Knuckles: hit in the face with a yellow snowball Is this lemon flav-? HOLY bleep!!! ---- :Ella: "Oh, no! Not the swear jar! It's the only thing holding back the filthy language!" "Guess Who's Coming To...." ---- :Tails: Sonic lying on the floor What's wrong, Sonic, are you having a seizure? "Hide and Shriek" ---- Category:Lists